Brighten Up My Day
by sonjobeth
Summary: Crying and broken in the rain Pein seeks find the answer of why Konan left him. But a certain blonde stumbles upon him and brightens up his day. PeinIno PeinXIno


Diclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. Wish I did, but I don't. Read the Author Notes at the end, please.

* * *

**Brighten Up My Day**

Being left alone always hurts, especially when you're left because you weren't good enough. It always hurts, but having the comfort of knowing that they're happy now should be enough in itself, but it never is. You want to be the one to hold them, to be there when they need to be comforted. But they've moved on, they don't need you anymore.

Pein closed his eyes tightly, stray tears slipping out from underneath his lashes. He couldn't get her out of his head. Konan was all he could think about. How could she leave him? And for Deidara, no less.

"I thought I made her happy…" He whispered, "I thought I really did. She told me I did. Did she…lie?"

The thought of his love lying to him scared him. It pained him to think so. He couldn't grasp the idea that Konan wanted to be with someone else. It hurt far too much.

The rain pattered softly upon his back, trying it's hardest to wipe away the mar of his heart. But the rain that had always caused him so much joy only served to mock his current situation. It seemed the sky was crying.

But suddenly the rain stopped. He should have known if it had, he was a god after all. He looked up, surprised to see a girl standing there with a purple umbrella that she held over his head. So that's why the rain stopped. She looked down at him with a look of concern on her face. His auburn hair, normally light and poofy, fell damply into his grey, ringed eyes.

"You're going to get sick." She said.

He stared up at her, "Why do you care?" he asked monotonously.

She sighed and sat down beside him, "Because I do. Wouldn't you care if you saw someone sitting by their self in the pouring rain?"

"No."

She rolled her azure eyes, "Well, I would. That's why I stopped."

"Why are you out here?" He asked, still using the same tone as before, "What about you getting sick?"

"Flowers. And it's fine if I get sick, I get better fast."

"Flowers?"

"Yes. My family owns a Flower Shoppe."

The auburn man nodded his head in understanding, "Oh, I see."

A moment of silence passed before the blonde broke it, "Your eyes are red. Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't."

"You aren't very good at lying, Piercing-kun." She said giving him a smile.

"Piercing-kun? That's one I haven't heard before." He chuckled softly.

"And what are some of the ones you have heard?"

"The Human-Pincushion is one I'm quite used to."

"I like Piercing-kun more." She muttered softly.

"I do too…" He whispered, "Flower-Chan, It stopped raining."

"Flower-Chan…?" She asked confused. But then she noticed it had indeed stopped raining, "You're right. It did stop."

He smiled as he looked from the sky to the girl next to him. He hadn't noticed it before but she was quite the beauty. Long golden hair, cerulean eyes, she was really pretty. And better than that, she could cheer him up. That' in itself was a wonderful trait.

The duo sat silently as they watched the sky part from its grey shadows and the pleasant warm rays of the sun shine down upon them. The blonde smiled and turned toward the auburn haired male. He stared back, wondering what she was thinking. Both said nothing.

"HEY!!! INO-CHAN?! WHERE ARE YOU?" someone in the distance called. The blonde looked away from the grey-ringed eyes in the direction of where the voice had came from.

"Aww….not now, Chouji." She muttered, "Piercing-kun, I have to-"

"Yes, I know. Go. I'll be alright." He stated.

She smiled and stood up. As she was about to leave something grabbed her arm.

"Piercing-kun?" She gasped looking down at the grip he had on her sleeve.

"Come here tomorrow….please?" the first part sounded as if it was a command, however the second part was more of a plea.

She smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, I will come back."

He smiled contently, it was nice to see that smile. He didn't seem like the type that would show emotion like this.

"You promise?" he asked. All traces of the smile had faded and he looked stoic.

"Yes." She smiled and leaned down to place a chaste kiss upon his cheek. Giggling she ran off in the direction of her friend.

Pein slowly lifted his hand to the spot where her lips had touched. Maybe having Konan be with Deidara wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe this was meant to be. Standing, he chuckled to himself. He was never one to believe in fate.

Walking toward the Akatsuki base the events played over in his head. Tomorrow would be a lovely day.

* * *

**Yes, I did in fact make a PeinIno fanfic. Strange? Yes, very strange indeed. However, I hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure if this will be a one-short or a story. It's up to people who review to decide. And if you want it to be more than a one-shot then give me some ideas, okay? And another reason I wrote this (other than the fact I love Crack...d:) was since I haven't posted anything on my KakuIno story because things have been coming up, I felt guilty. So here ya go. Oh and remember to vote on my poll. Please and Thank you. **

**~sonjobeth **

**(P.s. PLEASE REVIEW!? d:)**


End file.
